Lovers' Quarrel
by Twisted Deception
Summary: Name Change Fomarlly Black-Fire Eclipse. i do not own IY or YYH IYYYH X-over Kagome can travel through time, subdue a demon, and purify sacared jewels but can she deal with a lovelife gone arwy? sry bad at summaries, the story is better though. plz r&r!
1. The Beginning: Hard Questions to Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho sadly(  
  
LOVERS QUARREL  
CHAPTER 1  
  
It was late night when Kagome decided to go for a walk. Stepping carefully around her sleeping companions she went outside. She had just been brought back from Koga, the wolf demon, and was feeling weird. 'Why do I feel this way? Do I actually miss Koga and his wolves?' she thought.  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Out came Koga. "Kagome is it really you?"  
"Yes it is. Why are you here?" Kagome stated then asking her own question.  
"Come back with me. Become my wife. Live with my wolves and me," Koga pleaded.  
Kagome thought about this, but then she thought about Inuyasha. She couldn't leave him, could she? "I'm sorry Koga. I just can't." Kagome answered sadly.  
"But why?" Koga asked. "It's that half demon isn't it? Fine if you change your mind I'll be around." With that he took off leaving Kagome to ponder her decision.  
'Is the reason I didn't go is that I care for Inuyasha or is it that I just don't care for Koga?' Kagome wondered then she turned and headed back to the cabin to get some sleep.  
The next morning Songo asked, "Kagome is something wrong?'  
"No why?" Kagome asked flustered.  
"You seem distracted, but I guess it's because you go home today." Songo replied as they reached the well that would take Kagome home.  
"Don't worry so much, Songo. I'll be back in a couple days." With that Kagome was gone.  
" I didn't want Kagome to know but I smelled wolves last night." Inuyasha said to the others. Meanwhile in the future/present day Japan Kagome was trying to study for a big test but memories from the last night came back to her. 'Had Koga actually wanted me to be his wife? Did he want me to live with his wolves and himself?' The questions danced in Kagome's head. The doorbell rang ending Kagome's thoughts. It was Kenshin (the man slayer) Kagome's only human admirer. "Are you felling okay Kagome?" he asked. "Fine thanks. What's that?" Kagome asked looking at the package under Kenshin's arm. "A gift for you." Kenshin replied handing Kagome the gift. " Thank you it's lovely!" Kagome exclaimed. The gift was a rose shaped candle with the sweet aroma of a field of roses. "I was wondering would you like to go to a movie? I mean if you're feeling well." Asked Kenshin. "Sorry I can't. I have a huge test to study for." Kagome replied not to convincingly. "Ok. Well see you around. I hope you do well on your test." Kenshin said with a stinging sadness. After that Kagome took her gift and went to study some more and then to get sleep. She needed to sleep because after school she would have to go back to Feudal Japan and search for the Sikion No Tama. As Kagome was about to lay down her conversation with Kenshin returned. 'Why did I blow him off?' Kagome wondered and didn't get much sleep that night. The next morning Kagome got up early. She packed her bag with clean cloths, ramen, chocolate, and a few textbooks. After that she studied a little before leaving for school. After her test Kagome's friends caught up with her. They started asking her annoying questions about Kenshin and herself like 'You're so lucky. He's such a babe.' And 'Why did you blow him off like that?' After awhile Kagome broke free of their loud, constant chattering. She looked at her watch, 'Inuyasha is going to kill me.' Kagome thought flying up the 234 stairs two at a time. She grabbed her heavy bag and jumped into the well.  
  
Hey thanks for readin' my story. Plz read and review. 


	2. With Koga now

Hey every1. sry it took so long to update. I've been swamped w/ hw. Well here's chap 2. Enjoy.  
  
LOVERS QUARREL  
CHAPTER 2  
  
In Feudal Japan Shippo, the little fox demon, jumped at the first sight of Kagome. "You're back!" he cried jumping eagerly into Kagome's arms. Kagome stroked his hair and tail until the others came.  
"Kagome!" Miroku, the perverted monk, and Songo, the demon exterminator, cried in unison.  
The last to show up was the half demon Inuyasha. "You're late wench." Inuyasha stated trying to hide his true feelings. He was greatly overjoyed to see Kagome, his Kagome, again.  
It was getting dark and they decided to stay at Kaede's, the priestess, hut for the night.  
The next morning Kagome woke up and everyone was asleep except Inuyasha who was gone. Kagome went to find him.  
When she found him he was with Kikyo the dead priestess; Kagome was her reincarnation. "I will always protect you with my life." Kagome heard Inuyasha say. Jealousy flared in Kagome and she ran. Inuyasha heard this and tried to follow but he was too late.  
Kagome found a clearing and sat down to cry. After a while Kagome felt like she was being watched. "Who is it?" she called her voice filled with tears. Out came Koga. "Koga!" she gasped and wiped her face.  
"What's wrong?" Koga asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Koga. Why do you ask?" Kagome replied wiping away fresh tears.  
"Did that half-demon do this? Come with me, Kagome. You'll never be hurt by that mutt or anyone else ever again. Just come with me." Koga pleaded once more.  
A battle raging inside her Kagome answered, "Yes I will come with you." Delighted Koga took Kagome and ran off just as Inuyasha came to the clearing. All Inuyasha saw was Koga running off with HIS Kagome, but he heard the whole thing with his dog-ears. He returned to Kaede's hut with a lot of questions to answer.  
Everyone was worried that Kagome caught Inuyasha with Kikyo together again. Yet they were even more worried and astonished that she ran off with Koga. When the conversation finally died down it was dark.  
Back at Koga's (and Kagome's) lair Kagome and the wolves were eating. Kagome went to the back to 'cook' and eat her food. She was also wondering is she would stay with Koga. He 'was' nicer than Inuyasha and seemed to care more. Koga came up behind her interrupting her thoughts. "Kagome," he asked, "Will you stay with me?"  
Kagome glanced at the floor and said, "I just don't know. But for now I will." A little happier Koga offered Kagome more meet and some water.  
While sleeping that night Kagome dreamed about Inuyasha. She was with him. He was caring and gentle. Just as they were to kiss Kagome woke up. Why was she dreaming that? Did she like Inuyasha in that way? Did he mean that much to her? Kagome got up trying not to wake the many wolves that littered the floor of the cave. Outside Kagome felt better, more clam.  
Koga, who saw her leave, went to see what was wrong. Kagome sat outside the cave in the cool, calm night looking at the clear, constantly moving water. "What's wrong, Kagome? Why aren't you sleeping?" Koga asked concerned.  
Startled Kagome answered, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."  
"May I ask about what?" Koga pressed gently.  
"Nothing in particular, Koga." Kagome replied as she got up and kissed Koga on the cheek before going inside and back to sleep. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Well that was chap 2. I hope you enjoyed. Plz comment. I love suggestions. Well until next time.  
~*`Yoka Eclipse`*~ 


	3. More Hard Questions to Answer

Disclaimer Hey yall I don't own anything so do sue cause I have no money. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I didn't think anyone was reading my story. Well here goes.  
  
LOVERS QUARREL CHAPTER 3  
  
The next morning Inuyasha and co. went to look for Kagome. Inuyasha had picked up her scent, the scent he loved so much, and followed it to Koga's cave. Kagome who had gone to bathe didn't know Inuyasha had come looking for her.  
Koga came out and asked impatiently, "Why are you here mutt face?"  
"Looking for Kagome. You got a problem with it?" Inuyasha yelled angry that Koga called him mutt face.  
"You just missed her. She went to bathe. She'll be back soon if you want to say goodbye." Koga replied with a cocky smirk.  
"Goodbye?" Inuyasha wondered. "What do you mean 'goodbye'? She's not going anywhere but with me you cocky bastard!!!"  
On her way back to the cave Kagome felt Inuyasha's presence getting closer. At this she started to run. She got back to the cave just as Inuyasha and Koga were about to clash. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled running in between them.  
"Kagome do you really want to stay with this, wolf?" Inuyasha asked trying to conceal his fear of her leaving him. "Yes, just until it's time for me to go home. Both of you wait by the well, if one of you touches the other I'll just go back to my own time and not come back, for my return. Then and only then will I tell you my answer." After this Kagome left and entered the cave.  
The day she was to leave Koga took her to the well. Inuyasha and the others were waiting. When Koga sat Kagome down she turned to Inuyasha and him. "If either of you came after me to corrupt my decision awful things will happen. Since Koga can't go through the well I have nothing to say to him. Inuyasha on the other hand can go through the well and if you do I will say a certain word (sit) until you pass out and then leave with Koga never to see you again. Do you understand?" Both Inuyasha and Koga nodded. "Great I'll see you in a couple of days. Bye." With that she jumped into the well.  
Kagome was finally home. But her stay would be clouded with a huge problem. She would think about that later. She just wanted to bathe and eat at the moment.  
That night Kagome had her first attempt at trying to figure out whom she would stay with. She decided to sleep on it.  
In Kagome's dream she was with someone who was caring and gentle. The only problem was that she couldn't see who it was. Who could it be? Just as they were about to kiss she saw the face. It was Inuyasha.no.Koga. At this Kagome awakened. What did it all mean?  
The next day Kenshin invited Kagome to a movie and she accepted. It was great and Kagome greatly enjoyed Kenshin's company. Kagome thought about her little problem Inuyasha and Koga. She would have to decide soon.  
Her last day at home, Kagome went shopping with her friends. They were gossiping about a new girl and her divorced family. That's when the answer came. She knew what to do.  
That night while packing her bag, Kagome packed extra ramen and chocolate, paper, pens, pencils, clean clothes, and some books to study. Then she went to bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Ok that was the end of chapter 3. Sorry abut the cliffie. Thanks for reading. I know in wasn't that great but please stick with me it gets way better. Ok now its time for Review Responses. I didn't get that many but here goes.  
  
YuYugang-Kagome r the Best- Thanks for the support. I was going to take my story off ff.net if it weren't for your support. Thanks.  
  
Ok well that's it. I want at least 5 reviews next time or 10 if u want two chapters. Thanks again. Bye. 


	4. Back to Fudeul Japan and a Sucky Answer ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Iuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Author Note: This chapter sux so plz stay with me after this chapter. It gets better I promise.  
  
Lovers Quarrel Chapter 4 Back to Fudeul Japan and a Sucky Answer to a Big Problem  
  
The next morning after eating breakfast and saying goodbye to her family Kagome jumped into the well. In feudal Japan she found Inuyasha and Koga sitting on opposite sides of the well. Kagome handed each a sheet of paper. "What's this?!" they yelled in angrily.  
"Well, it's more like a calendar." Kagome answered. "The red days I'm with Inuyasha. The brown days I'm with Koga. Last the green days I'm at home."  
Both men looked bewildered. "Can she do that?" Songo whispered to Miroku.  
"I don't know. It doesn't seem fair. Does this mean she wants to stay with them both?" Miroku asked back.  
"This doesn't decide who you chose. This is just some kind of living calendar. Who do you chose?" Koga asked confused.  
"Yeah you said you would chose which ONE of us you would live with." Inuyasha exclaimed surprisingly agreeing with Koga.  
"Well..." Kagome started "I couldn't choose so I chose you both."  
"So you get mad when I want both you and Kikyo but when you want me and Koga it's okay?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.  
At this point Kagome didn't know what to say. If she said yes that would mean Inuyasha could stay with Kikyo, but if she said no that would make her a hypocrite. Confused and now with a certain urge to cry she said, "I don't...know." With that she took off running. "Don't follow me!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran.  
Kagome came to a stream. She sat down to think. Soon Songo on Kirara, her cat like demon, showed up. "Kagome what's wrong?" she asked concern in her voice.  
"I don't know. I just don't know. I like Inuyasha but his exact opposite would seem like a better match for me. Then Koga he's kind but mean. He can stick up for himself. The problem is I want them both. But you saw how Inuyasha brought up Kikyo. He thinks about her a lot. I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused." With that Kagome started to cry. She felt lost and confused and didn't know what to do. But talking to Songo was helping.  
"It'll be okay." Songo chided. "You'll figure this out. You don't pick who you love your heart does. If you did do you think I'd love Miroku?" This made Kagome laugh. "Now you see how much better it feels to laugh than cry. How about you sit here and collect your thoughts and I'll stall the men. Ok?" Kagome nodded.  
"Thanks Songo you're a true friend." Kagome exclaimed a little happier than before.  
  
Authors Note: I know the chapter was short and suxed but stay wit me. Plz review I need more reviews. 


	5. A Decision and Why Me

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Lovers Quarrel CHAPTER 5 A Decision and Why Me  
  
Kagome arrived at the well where Inuyasha and Koga were still waiting for her answer. "I've made a decision, "Kagome stated calmly. "I choose...Inuyasha on one condition. I can still see Koga and you won't kill him."  
"Fine wench I won't kill him." He said in a nasty tone of voice, but deep down he was glad that Kagome chose him instead of Koga; he was nicer to her than he was.  
Sorry Koga." Kagome replied while giving him one last hug. "I hope to see you sometime soon."  
"You will." Koga said deeply hurt. He kissed Kagome's cheek, to the distaste of Inuyasha, and looked at her one last time before leaving with his wolves.  
Kagome watched as Koga ran further and further away until he disappeared. 'I hope I made the right decision.' Kagome thought, but she couldn't get the hurt look in Koga's eyes out of her head.  
That night Kagome couldn't sleep. She got up and went for a walk outside. How had her life gotten so complicated? How did she go from being an ordinary 15-year-old girl to a demon fighting jewel shard detector? What happened? Why was this happening to her? She couldn't answer these questions, but she felt questions didn't always have an answer. Not feeling much better but feeling sleepy Kagome went back to where the others were and went to sleep, a very dreamless sleep.  
The next day while looking for jewel shards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother and the great demon of the west, showed up. Taking Tetsusaiga, his sword made from his father's fang, out to protect his newly one Kagome Inuyasha yelled, "What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
Looking at Inuyasha with disgust Sesshomaru said, "I want Tetsusaiga and the girl, Kagome."  
Everyone looked at Sesshomaru with surprise. They all knew that Sesshomaru wanted Tetsusaiga but what did he want Kagome for. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked a little shaking.  
Before he could answer her Inuyasha shouted, "It doesn't matter why he wants 'cause he can't have you!!!" 'I just got you back from Koga.' He thought to himself. Inuyasha raised the Tetsusaiga about to use the wind scar, to unlock Tetsusaiga true power, when Sesshomaru swooped down and grabbed Kagome. Accomplishing part of what he set out to due Sesshomaru left.  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha as he tried to catch up with Sesshomaru but it was too late he and Kagome were gone.  
"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked filled with fright. Before Sesshomaru could answer they reached their destination, Sesshomaru's castle in the West.  
Unbeknown to anyone Koga saw Sesshomaru and Kagome fly over head. He decided to follow.  
  
The end of a pretty short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to update soon but I'd really like more reviews. So plz push the purple button. Now for the spoiler.  
  
"Rin needs a mother and I've chosen you." Sesshomaru said in a way that made her hair stand on end. Then he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Well see ya next time. Remember review for me. 


	6. Someone New and Messing Up Old Friendshi...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Lover's Quarrel Chapter 6 Someone New and Messing Up Old Friendships  
  
Kagome and Sesshomaru went inside of Sesshomaru's castle. "Why did you kidnap me, Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired with more force pushing away from him.  
"Rin needs a mother and I've chosen you." Sesshomaru said in a way that made her hair stand on end. Then he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was passionate and made Kagome melt in Sesshomaru's arms. Just then Koga and Inuyasha burst through the doors, Koga helped lead Inuyasha to Kagome so they could save her.  
When Inuyasha saw Kagome, HIS Kagome, kissing Sesshomaru, HIS BROTHER, he couldn't take it, he ran off. Kagome heard this and broke the kiss with Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!!!" she called. He heard her calling but didn't care. "Koga" Kagome said as she stepped forward to meet him. After seeing Kagome kissing another demon he was mad beyond belief. He growled furiously at Kagome, turned, and ran. "Koga!!!" Kagome yelled after, but he was out of earshot.  
After seeing two of the most important people in her life run out of her life she couldn't take it she ran out of Sesshomaru's castle. Sesshomaru tried to stop her but using her miko powers she forced him back and kept running till her legs gave out.  
Finally she reacted a clearing. There she fell asleep from exhaustion. When she awoke she was in a cave surrounded by wolves. "We've brought you here to cheer Koga up." Said one of the wolves she remembered seeing her first time at Koga's cave. He picked her up and dragged her over where Koga was. "Koga we brought someone to cheer you up." The wolf said as they reached Koga.  
Koga looked up and saw Kagome. "Get her out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
"Koga, please forgive me. Sesshomaru kissed me, not the other way around. Koga please listen to me." Kagome pleaded, but Koga wasn't listening. "Fine. I'll be leaving." With that Kagome ran out of the cave.  
As she was running she saw a big shadow. 'Oh no please don't be one of the Birds of Paradise.' She thought. Kagome looked up and sure enough it was the Birds of Paradise. At this the bird started to swoop sown, but Inuyasha came and saved her. He was close by and smelled her scent.  
After killing the bird, with his Iron Reborn Soul Stealer, Inuyasha picked up Kagome, who had fainted, and ran off to join Miroku, Songo, and Shippo.  
Since Kagome didn't awaken when they reached the others Inuyasha carried her while they searched for more jewel shards. "I'm sorry, Inu...yasha." Kagome said in her sleep. Inuyasha looked down and was happy to hold her in his arms.  
Soon Kagome woke up. The first they she saw was Inuyasha carrying her. She jumped out of his arms a little embarrassed and said, "Thank you for saving me. I am for saving me. I am truly sorry about what happened with Sesshomaru."  
Kagome saying this brought back the scene of her and Sesshomaru kissing and a new hurt. "It's okay" he said trying to hold back his true feelings. He was devastated, but he couldn't let Kagome know.  
"What happened with Sesshomaru?" Songo, Miroku, and Shippo asked together.  
"Nothing." Inuyasha and Kagome said quickly. Whispering to Songo Kagome said, "I'll tell you later."  
Later while bathing Kagome told Songo everything. "So he kissed you?" Songo asked.  
"Yea. It's kinda weird though," Kagome replied.  
"Well I can see why Inuyasha was moping when he came back from trying to find you." Songo stated.  
"Koga is mad at me now. He won't even see me. I don't know what to do. What happens if Sesshomaru tries to kidnap me again?" Kagome asked a little scared at that thought.  
"I don't know but I think this means we have to keep a closer eye on you." Songo replied with uncertainty.  
  
Okay that's the end of this chapter. I'm havin' a bit of trouble. I don't know whether to have a long one or end it soon and have a sequel. Review and tell me wut u think. Sorry 'bout the short chap though. Now for the spoiler:  
"Yes I forgive you." Koga said softly pulling Kagome into a kiss. Well that's that. Special thanks to Kurama's-One-True-Love and Vinh- Vietness. I love you guys. Thanks so much. Ok everyone review and tell me wut u think. 


	7. Here We Go Again and Vote for Pairings

CHAPTER 7  
  
That night Kagome tossed and turned. She dreamt about Koga and Sesshomaru. When she awoke she wasn't rested at all.  
That morning Kagome was tired and couldn't keep up. "Keep up wench!" Inuyasha yelled a few yards a head.  
"I'm trying," answered back. "I didn't get much sleep last night." Just then she froze. "I sense a jewel shard!" she yelled so the other far ahead of her could hear before she collapsed.  
"Don't go fainting on me you stupid girl," Inuyasha yelled shaking Kagome to wake her up. "Where is the jewel shard? Kagome wake up! Kagome!!!"  
"Stop that," Shouted the others as they arrived. "Listen," Songo said, "She's snoring. Let her be Inuyasha."  
"How are we suppose to know where the jewel shard is if she's asleep?" Inuyasha asked frustrated at not finding the jewel shard and trying to cover his fast beating heart to have Kagome lying in his arms again. After some pleading from the others Inuyasha yelled exhausted himself, "Fine! We'll rest for now. I'm still not happy about not going after the jewel shard."  
A few hours later Kagome woke up to find the others sleeping around her. Again she felt the jewel shard only it was stronger and somewhat familiar but she couldn't tell what from. Kagome went outside. She felt like she was being watched. "Who's there? Show yourself." Nobody came out. "I know your there come out now." She yelled. Just then out came Koga. "Koga!" Kagome said astonished.  
"Kagome," Koga started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other day. I should have given you time to explain. Can you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course I forgive you Koga. I understand why you were so mad. I just want you to forgive me." Kagome exclaimed hoping that Koga would forgive her.  
"Yes I forgive you." Koga said softly pulling Kagome into a kiss.  
Just as they were about to kiss Inuyasha jumped into the clearing and yelled, "Get your hands off MY Kagome, wolf!"  
'HIS Kagome!' thought Kagome pulling away from Kagome.  
"What do you mean your Kagome, mutt face?" Koga shouted.  
Just realizing what he said Inuyasha tried to explain. "I mean I need her to find the jewel shards so I can become full demon." He sounded more confident than he felt. He turned his head cause his eyes betrayed him.  
"So I just collect jewels for YOU, huh!!!" Kagome yelled. "Well why don't you ask Kikyo to do it for you?" with tears in her eyes she continued. "Tell the others I left with Koga because of your ignorance. Koga are you ready to go?"  
"Uh, sure." Replied Koga a little confused about what was going on. And before Inuyasha could stop them Koga and Kagome were gone. When Inuyasha arrived back at camp everyone except for Miroku was awake. Miroku had a very large bump on his head, which made Inuyasha think he tried to feel Songo up and got hit. "Where's Kagome?" asked Songo.  
"She told me to tell you that she left because of my ig...ignor...ignorance what ever that is. I tried to stop her but she left with Koga before I could." Inuyasha replied.  
"She's with Koga AGAIN?!" half asked and exclaimed Songo. "What did you do this time?"  
"Me! I didn't do anything except for..." Jut as Inuyasha was about to tell Songo everything (it's a new moon) Miroku woke up and Inuyasha stopped.  
"With Koga. There's a fearsome demon with a jewel shard and it's a new moon, so Kagome's there for protection." Songo explained winking at a changing Inuyasha.  
Later that night Inuyasha and Songo took a walk. After checking for eavesdroppers Inuyasha told Songo everything (remember it's a new moon). "So you almost let out certain feelings for her but to protect yourself you thought up the first reason you ever let Kagome stay. That was quick thinking but a little dumb." Songo thought a loud.  
"Yes now Kagome's pissed off and is with Koga. What should I do?" pleaded a pitiful looking Inuyasha.  
"Let's let her cool down over the next couple of days, then we'll get her away from Koga. Ok?" Songo explained. A few days later Inuyasha and co. went to retrieve Kagome. When they got to Koga's cave Inuyasha demanded to know where Kagome was.  
"She's gone home, mutt." Koga answered calmly to Inuyasha's threats.  
"Fine" Inuyasha said angrily. 'That means I have to go get her.' He thought and took off with Songo, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara behind him.  
When Inuyasha reached the well he didn't even wait for the others (they can't get through the well without Kagome or Inuyasha) he just jumped in. He was transported to Future Japan.  
Inuyasha climbed up the wall of the well and looked at the Higurashi Shrine. Soon he spotted Kagome with some red headed guy. "Hi Kenshin. It's great to see you!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Hey Kagome. I was wondering if you were feeling better." Kenshin said.  
"Oh I'm feeling better thanks for asking." She replied.  
"I came to ask if you wanted to go to a movie. There's a great film out." He said hoping not to be rejected this time.  
"Sure I would love to go. Let me get my coat." Kagome said cheerfully running into the house.  
Inuyasha watched devastatingly as Kagome got her coat and happily left with Kenshin. 'I've lost her forever.' Inuyasha thought sadly as he climbed limply walked back to the well and sorrowfully floated back to Feudal Japan.  
  
Well that's all folks. Thanks to Xinh. I'm really glad you like my story. I tried to keep everybody in character. There's still more to come. Thanks FrbddnAngel. I'm glad u like it. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Well plz review and give me ideas, complements, and tell wut needs to be improved. Now before we go time for the spoiler:  
  
"Ok Kurama let's go." Inuyasha responded more cheerful and confident than he had felt in days.  
  
Oh yea vote on pairings: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Kagome and Kurama  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.)  
  
Kurama and Songo  
  
And maybe: Songo and Hiei  
  
Kagome and Hiei  
  
Kagome and Yuske  
  
Or: Songo and Yuske  
  
I know it's a lot of couples to vote on but plz vote.  
  
Ok now push the lil purple button and review. 


	8. Running Away, Coming Back, and New Probl...

Author's Note: Warning some OOCness. Oh and I don't own and never will.  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (Author Note)  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"So how did it go?" Songo asked enthusiastically.  
"IT didn't. She went to some place called 'movies', whatever that is, some guy named Kenshin." Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the well. After saying this, the scene of Kagome leaving with Kenshin returned to him and ran he ran off so no one could see his tears.  
Inuyasha didn't return for days. Everyone was looking for him even Kagome who had returned to the group. Songo, Miroku, and Shippo began to get discouraged after a week but Kagome refused to stop looking.  
Inuyasha sat on a branch of a tree reflecting over what he saw at the Higurashi Shrine. Then he heard a noise. Turning swiftly around he just stopped from hitting his childhood friend Kurama. "Kurama? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked with surprise. "I haven't seen you my mother and I had to leave to escape those killers. How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine. It's you I'm worried about. Is everything okay with you? You seem distracted." Kurama replied thoughtfully.  
Kurama being one of his childhood friends Inuyasha told him everything. "So she went to the movies with this human guy named Kenshin, right?" Inuyasha nodded. "Well if she's who I think she is she's been looking for you for days. I think you should go back. I'll go with you if you want me to." Kurama suggested trying to comfort his long time friend.  
"Ok Kurama let's go." Inuyasha responded more cheerful and confident than he had felt in days.  
They found the gang camped out. Inuyasha and Kurama jumped from the trees to the ground in the middle of the camp.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome shouted happily. "I've miss-. Who's he. Hi I'm Kagome."  
"I'm Kurama." Kurama said shaking Kagome's outstretched hand his gorgeous green eyes sparkling as he met Kagome's gaze. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." Kagome said lost Kurama's eyes. "Oh." Kagome declared breaking the long lasting handshake. "Inuyasha you had me worried. Where do you get off running away like that? Huh? I'm waiting for an answer."(Sounds like someone's mother)  
"I'm surprised you even knew I was gone. What about Kenshin and Koga?" Inuyasha answered angry that Kagome looked at Kurama that way but never at him.  
"I-I," Kagome stammered.  
"Let's all just get some sleep and continue this little chat tomorrow." Kurama said stepping between a hurt Kagome and an angry Inuyasha. Everyone agreed and went to sleep. (Always the peace keeping burro)  
When Inuyasha awoke he found that Kagome and Kurama were gone. He found them in a clearing a few yards away.  
"Ok, use your sprit energy to turn the rose into a whip." Kurama said standing behind Kagome extending his arms around her slim body to guide her hands and the whip.  
"Thanks Kurama." Kagome stated looking behind her at Kurama. "This will really come in handy when fighting evil demons."  
"I'm glad you like it. Let's go back to camp. I think the others are waking. We'll continue tomorrow morning." Kurama said letting go of Kagome.  
When they got back to the came to the camp a moody Inuyasha was already there. "Where have you been?" Songo asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I went for a walk and found Kurama. We started talking and loss track of time." Kagome said hastily not wanting anybody knowing what she was really doing.  
"Well you two must be hungry. Come have some breakfast." Miroku suggest happily covering up what he was really thinking. 'There's more to it than just those two talking and losing track of time.'  
After breakfast the gang started off. Kagome sensed a rapid moving jewel shard so the other decided to split into groups.  
"Songo, you, Kirara, and Miroku go that way." Kagome exclaimed barking out orders. "Inuyasha and Shippo go over that way. Kurama and I will go this way."  
"Why do I have to be stuck with Shippo? Why can't he go with Kurama?" Inuyasha asked annoyed that Kagome wanted to search with Kurama but not him.  
"Shippo knows you better. Come on Inuyasha. The longer we wait the farther away the jewel shard gets." Kagome's forceful voice at the beginning changing into a sweet, enthralling voice that made Inuyasha melt.  
"Ok. Fine. I'll go with Shippo. We'll all meet here in an hour." Inuyasha stated as he ran off with Shippo to find the shard. "I can't believe she chose Kurama over me."  
"The way you've been acting," Shippo started harshly, "I'm surprised she hasn't left us yet."  
Kagome and Kurama were the first to reach the demon. Kagome using her arrows (she doesn't have a rose) paralyzed the demon while Kurama disembodied it. Then using her miko powers Kagome located the jewel shard and extracted it before the monster could reassemble.  
"Got it!" Kagome exclaimed happily hugging Kurama. "You were great, so graceful."  
"No we did it together." Kurama said beaming from Kagome's compliment and hugging her back.  
Just then Inuyasha and Shippo burst through the woods, for they smelled blood. "K...K...Kagome? What's going on here?!" Inuyasha yelled getting angrier by the second. "Kurama what the HELL are you doing?!"  
Breaking the hug Kagome said, trying to calm Inuyasha down, "I was just thanking Kurama for helping me defeat the demon and getting another jewel shard. Calm down Inuyasha. Stop being so overprotective. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything."  
Upon hearing this Inuyasha backed down. 'Not in a relationship? Stop being so overprotective? Am I hearing this from the girl whose life I've saved countless times? The girl I love?' "Fine if want to stop being overprotective then let's see how you fair without me here to save you." With that Inuyasha ran deep into the woods yet again.  
"Oh no!" Kagome cried. "I better go after him who knows what he'll do in that state.  
"Stop Kagome!" Kurama yelled. "Let him cool down who knows what he'll do to somebody in that state."  
"You're right. Let's find Miroku, Songo, and Kirara and go back to the campsite." Kagome said worried about Inuyasha but feeling guilty about liking Kurama.  
"So he ran in while you and Kurama were hugging?" Songo asked while she and Kagome bathing later that night.  
"Yes and then he took. I just down know what to do. I like Inuyasha but I like Kurama also. I'm so confused." Kagome cried trying to keep her composure in front of Songo but then breaking down.  
"Calm down Kagome. Maybe you should, I don't know, go home for a while. You know think it over. Get your bearings straight. Then come back and make your decision then." Songo suggested comforting Kagome.  
"Yea I think that's a good idea." Kagome said wiping her tears from her face. "Thanks Songo."  
The next day Kagome went home. Songo, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kurama watched her go. But what they didn't know was that Inuyasha was watching from the treetops.  
At home Kagome stayed in her room and refused to see her friends even Kenshin. She thought long and hard about her dilemma. 'What should I do' she wondered. 'How did this happen again? I thought after Koga this whole choosing sides thing would be over. I need to talk to someone, but who.' Then it hit her she would talk to Botan her friend and almost confidant for years. The only thing Kagome hadn't told Botan was about Feudal Japan.  
Kagome got dressed, said goodbye to her mom, and walked to Botan's house. When she got there Botan's mom greeted her. "Hi Kagome. Are you doing ok? How're your bunions?" Botan's mom asked. "Oh where are my manners? Come and sit down. Get off your feet. I'll go get Botan. Botan!! Kagome's here."  
"I'm coming." Botan yelled running down the stairs. "Kagome how are you? Are your bedsores doing ok?"  
"Uh...yeah. I was wondering if I could get your advice about something." Kagome asked wondering why her grandpa couldn't just say a cold.  
"Ok let's go to my room." Botan suggested. When the girls reached Botan's room Kagome told Botan everything (insert Kagome's story). "So that's where Kurama is hiding."  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
"Nothing I'll tell later. So you don't know what to do about liking them both, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well you should talk to both of them. Find out their feelings for you. See if they feel the same way."  
"Thanks Botan you helped me a lot." Kagome exclaimed hugging Botan and running out the door.  
The next day after packing her bag Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's Well. When she climbed out Kurama and the others met her, Inuyasha still hadn't turned up.  
"Hi Kagome! Welcome back."  
"Thanks Songo. Have you heard from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
"Uh...um...no." Songo stuttered trying not to blab to Kagome that she had talked to Inuyasha just a few days ago.  
It was about four days ago when Songo got an anonymous letter to meet someone at the God Tree, where Inuyasha was trapped by Kikyo's arrow fifty years. When Songo finally got to the God Tree Inuyasha was sitting in one the lower branches of the tree. Setting down her giant boomerang Songo asked, "Are you the one who sent me that letter, Inuyasha?"  
"Yea I gotta ask you something." Inuyasha said starring out into the lonely sky.  
"Sure Inuyasha anything." Songo replied wondering what Inuyasha could possibly want.  
"Is it my fault Kagome left?" Inuyasha asked looking at Songo. "And be honest with me."  
"I don't know Inuyasha. Kagome has been confused lately and yes part of it is you." Songo replied trying to break it gently to Inuyasha.  
"No I haven't seen Inuyasha, Kagome" Songo said snapping back to reality. "He's bound to turn up sometime."  
"I hope he comes back soon. I really need to talk to him." Kagome replied, her worry deepening.  
"He's bound to show up soon. Don't worry Kagome." Kurama said putting an arm around Kagome to comfort her.  
'I hope he comes back soon.' Kagome thought letting herself be lead by Kurama. 'He has to come back.'  
Sitting high in the trees watching was Inuyasha. He thought to himself as he watched Kagome and the others, 'Today is the day I go back.'  
  
Well that was chapter 8. I haven't come up wit the couples yet though it may seem like a Kagome and Kurama fic or a Kagome and Inuyahsa fic but it's not. Here r the votes so far:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: 0  
  
Kagome and Kurama: 3  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.): 2  
  
Kurama and Songo: 0  
  
And maybe: Songo and Hiei: 1  
  
Kagome and Hiei: 9  
  
Kagome and Yuske: 0  
  
Or: Songo and Yuske: 0  
  
Thanks to Regana, nekokitsune 16, numbah 1, BloodRoseOTDemon, Hiei's Godess, Smartalick Hiei Lover, Hiei! Hiei! Hiei!, Hiei's Miko Girl, Fire Aparition Demoness, Do Hiei or not do Hiei, and MLD for reviewin and voting. Oh and Hiei Lover 69 Kenshin is Hojo. I just happen to hate Hojo so I used Kenshin instead. Oh and also I don't have a Songo and Miroku category thanks for review and votin'.  
  
Thanks to everyone for voting and reviewin'. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten almost 20. I feel so happy. Kurama tattoos for everyone :-D. The vote will be open for another chapter or so, so vote now. So Botan knows about Feudal Japan but Kagome doesn't know about the Rei Tanki. She will soon. The Sprit Detectives should be coming soon maybe in the next couple chapters. I have a really great conflict I want to bring up before we bring in our favorite guys. So plz review and I'll try to get the chapter to u soon enough.  
  
~*`Black-Fire Eclipse`*~ 


	9. Kagome Kidnapped Again and What Role Doe...

Disclaimer: Don't and won't own.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Later that night after collecting another jewel shard Kagome and the others set up camp. 'What's that?' Kagome thought suddenly alert. 'It's youkai but it feels so familiar.' "I'm going for a walk." Kagome told the others and headed towards the youkai power. "Who's there!" she yelled a little frightened.  
"Kagome?" someone called.  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He stepped out into the dim moon light. "Inuyasha!" she yelled running into his arms. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for what I said before I left."  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes, "I could never be mad at you. I'm the one who should be sorry." With that he kissed her zealously.  
Just then there was a noise in the bushes. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha stepped defensively in front of Kagome. "Who's there?" he called.  
Kikyo stepped into the clearing. "Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome asked angrily dripping venom with every word.  
Kikyo just ignored Kagome. It was to Inuyasha she spoke, "Inuyasha," she said with fake tears, "you choose this girl over me. Did you forget the promise you made me all those years ago? I thought you loved me" (who couldn't see that coming)  
Inuyasha was frozen. He loved Kikyo but he also loved Kagome. "No Kikyo," he answered. "I didn't forget my promise. I will protect you and I will go to hell with you."  
Kagome sat there stunned. Then she just couldn't take it anymore. She had so much anger built up that it just burst out. "Inuyasha you bastard SIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Kikyo you little bitch. Why the hell can't you just die and leave everyone the hell alone. You know what I don't care. You can both go to hell for all I care. You're going there anyway. Oh and one more thing. SIT YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" With that she turned and left. 'I can't believe I actually thought he could love me. How naïve can I get.'  
Inuyasha got up without muttering his usually curses. "Kagome come back." He whispered, but Kikyo heard him anyway.  
"So you did choose that little tramp over me. I thought you loved me. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kikyo said leaving with her snake thingies. 'I'll be back and next time you're coming with me Inuyasha to hell. And Kagome will die by my hand and no one else's.' she thought walking away.  
As Kagome arrived back at the camp everyone already knew she was not in a good mood. Stomping all the way, Kagome camp to her sleeping bag and lay down. Focusing some of her miko energy Kagome erected a barrier to keep Inuyasha out. This way the first time she had done it and her companions knew something was wrong. Kagome silently cried herself to sleep while Inuyasha watched heart-broken and Kurama watched dangerously mad.  
Early the next morning Sango and Kagome went to bathe in some hot springs nearby. Kagome had cooled off a little bit and told Sango everything that happened. She felt better in the end. As they bathed they didn't know someone was watching from the treetops. Making sure no one could sense his presence he watched Kagome intently. He had to get her back. Undetected he left and prepared his plan. (DUN DUN DUN!!!!)  
After they were dressed Sango and Kagome rejoined the group. As they were packing up camp they were attacked by a fierce monster. Just as Inuyasha was finishing something swooped down and grabbed Kagome. "Ahhhhhh!!! Help me!!!" she cried as the youkai carried her off.  
"Kagome!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled trying unsuccessfully to catch up to the demon.  
"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Kagome cried blinded by her tears struggling against her captor.  
"Did you forget me that quick, my dear Kagome?" The unknown youkai said.  
'That voice. I know that voice.' "Sesshomaru!?" Kagome cried in surprise and disbelief. "I thought you gave up. I see you've healed from the blast I gave you last time you kidnapped me." She said with growing confidence.  
"Yes but that won't happen again. You will become Rin's mother only this time neither Inuyasha nor that wolf will interfere." Sesshomaru said icily sending a chill down Kagome's spine making her tense.  
Meanwhile then gang was trying to find out who kidnapped Kagome. "Who could have done it?" Sango asked.  
"I have no idea." Miroku answered.  
"But I do. It was that bastard brother of mine, Sesshomaru. Damn him." Inuyasha said to the others growing madder by the second.  
"We have to find her and soon." Kurama said wondering why the Great Demon of the West would want Kagome. He was said to hate humans.  
"Put me down, now!!!" Kagome shouted. "Let go of me!!!"  
"Fine!" Sesshomaru said dropping Kagome on the floor.  
"Oww!!!" Kagome whined rubbing her backside. "Why do you want me to be Rin's mother? Why not marry another demon?"  
Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment. He didn't know. Why did he want Rin's mother to be this human? She was his brother's wench. Why should he care? "You ask to many questions." He said bitterly. "Jaken!!!"  
"Yes my lord!" a green toad like creature asked stepping into the room from the place he had been eavesdropping.  
"Fetch us food and water. Also tell Rin to come here." Sesshomaru commanded.  
"Yes my lord." Jaken cried backing out of the room to do as his master requested.  
In just a few moments the table Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting at was over flowing with wonderful looking food. A few minutes later a small black-haired girl walked into the room and sat by Sesshomaru.  
"Rin," Sesshomaru said as the adopted girl sat down, "this is you mother Kagome." At this the gap-toothed smiled girl smiled happily at Kagome and then was instructed to eat.  
After seeing Rin's delighted smile Kagome couldn't say no. With a big, heavy sign she started eating and thought of Inuyasha. 'Will I ever get to see him again? Will he find me? Will he even look for me?' Kagome thought finishing her food.  
When dinner was finished, Kagome was shown her bedroom. It was very spacious and had a balcony with big, comfy lounge chairs that overlooked the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The bed was the largest Kagome had ever seen and had the softest pillows she had ever felt. There was a closet filled with elaborate gowns and dresses. But with all these gorgeous things Kagome was still not happy. She missed her friends and family.  
That night Kagome sat in one of the lounge chairs on the balcony and sang Hiru no Tsuki (which I don't own but love to sing and hear) to ease her loneliness.  
'I don't know what words I can say.' She sang but didn't know someone was watching.  
'The wind has a way to talk to me.' As she sang she remembered all the times she spent with Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.  
'Flowers sleep a silent lullaby. I pray for reply. I'm ready.' Tears started to fall from her eyes.  
'Quiet day calms me. Oh serenity.' Tears were falling freely now.  
'Someone please tell me Ohm what is it they say. Maybe I will know one day.' Kagome got up and walked into her room and climbed into her bed. "Inuyasha. Sit!" was the last thing she said as she fell asleep. (Inuyasha of course was coming out of a whole muttering curses. Go figure.)  
There was one person who watched this display and heard every word and saw every tear. Climbing into his, own bed, Sesshomaru was left to think about what he just saw and heard.  
The next day Kagome was awakened by someone pulling the covers off her bed. She woke up and looked down to see a small girl in a beautiful silk night gown looking up at her.  
Inuyasha hadn't slept since Kagome was kidnapped the day before. 'I'll find you Kagome. I will kill Sesshomaru!!' Inuyasha thought waiting for the others to wake up. Finally Inuyasha drifted to sleep.  
A few hours later he awoke to the smell of food. Jumping up from where he was sleeping, Inuyasha noticed it was about midday. "What the hell is going on here?! Why didn't anybody wake me up!!" he yelled angrily. "We have to find Kagome!!!" 'I can't believe I fell asleep.' He cursed himself.  
"Calm down Inuyasha. You needed some sleep. You're stressed." Kurama explained serving food. "Do you want any?"  
"No thanks!" He said grumpily.  
Just then there was a rustle in the bushes and out came Kikyo. Taking a defensive stance, Inuyasha asked, "Why are you here Kikyo?"  
"Calm down Inuyasha. I'm not here to kill you this time. I came to help you find my poorly made reincarnation."  
"Why would you want to help us get Kagome back? What's in it for you?" Sango asked grabbing her giant boomerang.  
"The jewel shard and my soul, of course. If I have to save that wench so be it." Kikyo said without a second thought.  
"You're despicable." Kurama said finally speaking up understanding part of what was going on.  
"Pipe down. I don't know who you are and it would be a shame to make an enemy with someone I don't know." Kikyo said coolly.  
"If it involves Kagome I have a right to know." Kurama stated.  
"Why? Are you in love with the wench also?" Kikyo asked eyebrow raised.  
Feeling Kurama's uneasiness Sango said, "Kikyo tell us what you know and we'll consider giving you the shards, not that you can't find them yourself."  
"Fine then." Kikyo stated not caring.  
  
The story is coming along great and I love you guys for staying wit me. U don't know how much ur support means to me. I hope u liked this chapter. I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC but that's how I wanted him to be in this particular role. He may become himself later on when he has to fight. Here are the votes so far:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: 0  
  
Kagome and Kurama: 6  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.): 2  
  
Kurama and Sango: 4  
  
And maybe: Sango and Hiei: 1  
  
Kagome and Hiei: 10  
  
Kagome and Yusuke: 9  
  
Or: Sango and Yusuke: 0  
  
Thanks for all the reviews:  
  
^_^( ): thanks for voting.  
  
KemaraK: Thanks for voting and telling me that. If u look (I think cause that's how it's written in the original copy of my story) I think I spelled it like that in before chapters.  
  
kid( ): thanks for voting  
  
suki( ): thanks for ur vote  
  
sra( ): thanks for voting  
  
sit( ): thanks a lot  
  
q2( ): thanks  
  
arrow( ): thank you lots  
  
yusuke( ): thank u  
  
Neko Tenshi/Akuma: I don't think she blew him off. She went to the movies wit him. Thank u for the plushie. I love it. Thanks for the review.  
  
seri( ): thanks for voting  
  
samarui arya(): thanks for votin  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon: thank u so much for votin.  
  
xDamselx: thanks for voting and reviewin.  
  
Looks like Kagome and Hiei are in the lead. Who knows? Next chapter is the last time to vote so get ur votes in. Plz review and send votes, ideas, comments, or improvements. Plz push the lil purple button. 


	10. A Day in the Western Lands and 'Great' N...

Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
  
Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 10  
  
"Wait for me Rin!" Kagome called ahead to her new daughter. "Rin wait up!" 'I should be able to keep up having to run from demons everyday.' Kagome laughed at this thought.  
'She seems happier now.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Rin and Kagome. 'At least she's not thinking about Inuyasha.' A look of disgust war formed upon Sesshomaru's delicate features as he thought of his half- brother.  
  
Putting on his shoes, Sesshomaru went outside to watch from a closer distance.  
  
'What's that?' Kagome thought looking up from where Rin was sleeping on her lap. 'It's youkai.' Then she spotted him. 'Sesshomaru.' "What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
Sesshomaru stepped out of his hiding place and sat beside Kagome on the ground. "What's wrong Kagome? Why aren't you happy?" (I know a lil OOC. Oh well just wait and see wut happens)  
"What's wrong!?!?!?! Why aren't I happy!?!?!" Kagome asked raising her voice. "Why do you think? You kidnapped me!!! Did you think I'd be happy being kidnapped then told I'm to become a mother at 17?! Well contrary to your belief I don't! Now I'm going inside!" Kagome said sitting the now awake Rin on the blanket they were sitting on and ran off. "Inuyasha you better find me soon."  
As Kagome reached her room she thought of something. 'I know a way I can escape. All I have to do is have Sesshomaru take me home and tell him I'll come back in a few days but return before the day I said. I can find Inuyasha and be gone.' Kagome smiled as she went to work planning out the details of her plan.  
  
A little later Kagome ran down the stairs to find Sesshomaru.  
  
Finally finding in the study Kagome burst through the doors unannounced and yelled, "Sesshomaru! I need...I... need to go...home!"  
  
Barely looking up Sesshomaru calmly said, "No."  
  
No? "No?" Kagome asked. "No! What do you mean No! I said I need to go home. Now!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Now looking up with patience upon his face Sesshomaru said, "I cannot allow you to go anywhere considering my half brother must be looking for you by now."  
  
"I need to go to my time don't you understand that? I have tests. I have a life outside the Feudal Era. I need to go home."  
  
"No!" Sesshomaru said trying not to lash out at Kagome.  
  
Becoming very frustrated Kagome ejaculated, "How about you take me to and from the well? That way that dirty half breed can't kidnap me." Calling Inuyasha a dirty half breed made Kagome hurt as much as he would if she meant it.  
  
"Fine!" exclaimed a fatigued Sesshomaru. "We'll leave now."  
  
After hearing what Kikyo had to say the group was astonished. "So you know where Sesshomaru is keeping Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired growing more and more excited.  
  
"Yes I do." Kikyo said answering this question for like the 100th time. "But I forgot to tell you one thing."  
  
"What?" the others, with an exception of Inuyasha, asked growing a little concerned. What was about to rain on their parade now?  
  
"Kagome and Sesshomaru's wedding is in two weeks." Kikyo explained like it was nothing. (DUN dun DUN!!!!!!!)  
  
"What do you mean wedding?" Inuyasha asked his heart slowing down.  
  
"Like I said Sesshomaru and Kagome are getting married in two weeks. Kagome is Sesshomaru's new mate and Rin's new mother." Kikyo said unattached.  
  
"Mother!" Everyone cried in surprised.  
  
"I have to find her and now!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping up.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Kurama said jumping up and following Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait for us!" Miroku cried as he and others tried to catch up with Kurama and Inuyasha.  
  
'Kagome married to Sesshomaru! I can't let this happen!' Inuyasha thought madly.  
  
'Kagome can't marry the Great Demon of the Western Lands she's mine.' Kurama thought picking up speed.  
  
"We'll never catch up to them!" Shippo cried.  
  
"We might as well go back and pump more information out of Kikyo." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yes I agree those two can take care of Sesshomaru." Sango agreed. So they turned and went back to the campsite.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"I wonder what it can be.' What is it Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You need to be back in two days for your fitting." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"Fitting for what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your wedding dress. Our wedding is in two weeks." Sesshomaru stated calmly waiting for her reaction.  
  
"W...w...wedding dress? Two weeks? I think I need to sit down." Kagome said shakily grabbing a hold of the closest chair. Taking a deep breath Kagome's mind started racing. 'What about Inuyasha and Kurama? How will they take this?'  
  
"Mommy?" Rin asked startling a troubled Kagome.  
  
Looking down Kagome started at the girl that was her first reason for staying. "Rin. Yes what is it?"  
  
"Will you stay?" she asked hopeful.  
  
"I...I...I don't know."  
  
"It's time to go. We go now or not at all." Sesshomaru said tensed.  
  
"I'm ready." Kagome said following Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru scooped Kagome up and took to the skies. Scared Kagome clung to Sesshomaru fiercely. Sensing this Sesshomaru hugged Kagome to him. He'd have to take her flying more often.  
  
As they reached the well Sesshomaru looked around. 'Inuyasha is close!' he thought in alarm though he didn't show it. "Remember to be back in two days." He said to Kagome sitting her on the lip of the well.  
"I'll remember." She said jumping into the depths of the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
'Kagome's near!' Inuyasha thought racing off in one direction.  
  
'I can't find Kagome by myself.' Kurama thought taking off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes he arrived at a dimensional rift n time. Jumping into the portal he arrived in the Spirit World. "Konema I need the help of the Rei Tanki!" he yelled coming in Master Konema's room unannounced. (A/N: Master Konema rite rolls eyes)  
  
"Kurama where have you been?! The other Rei Tanki have finished 5 different missions." Konema yelled irate.  
  
"I found a time rift and went to visit a few friends a few hundred years back. One of them, Kagome, can travel between times through a well. She's been kidnapped by Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the West. They're supposed to be married in two weeks and I have to save her." Kurama yelled wanting desperately to find Kagome.  
  
"Fine!" Konema yelled exasperated. "Botan!!!"  
  
"Yes Master Konema? Oh hi Kurama I see your back from time traveling."  
  
"How did you know, Botan?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
"Kagome told me. But that's all I can tell you." Botan said not wanting to break Kagome's trust. "You wanted to see me Master Konema?"  
  
"Yes Botan get Yusuke and the others. It seems this Kagome person has been kidnapped." Konema said barking out orders.  
  
Thanks for all my reviews. I didn't realize how long it had been since I updated. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Here are the votes so far. Remember this is the last chapter to vote.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: 0  
  
Kagome and Kurama: 9  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.): 2  
  
Kurama and Sango: 4  
  
And maybe: Sango and Hiei: 1  
  
Kagome and Hiei: 13  
  
Kagome and Yusuke: 9  
  
Or: Sango and Yusuke: 0  
  
Thanks to everyone for their reviews and comments:  
  
NiteFox()  
  
()  
  
BloodRoseOTDemon  
  
Hiei's Miko-Fire Demoness 14  
  
Hiei's Babie Girl 14  
  
Inuyuyurrk  
  
otaku17  
  
Lizzie  
  
Plz send any reviews, comments, ideas, and cast ur votes for the last time. Since schools out I hope to have chapters out sooner. Push the lil purple button.


	11. Couples & Sry bout the Long Update

Last chapter was the last time to vote. Here are the votes:  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: 0  
  
Kagome and Kurama: 12  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.): 3  
  
Kurama and Sango: 4  
  
And maybe: Sango and Hiei: 3  
  
Kagome and Hiei: 17  
  
Kagome and Yusuke: 9  
  
Or: Sango and Yusuke: 0  
  
Your new couples are: Kagome and Hiei, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Kurama. Special thanks to everyone that voted. I really appreciate it. Plz send any comments or suggestions cause I'm having some serious writers block. 


	12. Missing and Bad Dog short chapter

Disclaimer: Guess wut? I still don't own anything.

Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 11

Last Chapter:

"Yes Botan get Yusuke and the others. It seems this Kagome person has been kidnapped." Konema said barking out orders.

This Chapter:

"Kidnapped!!!" Botan exclaimed. "By who? When? Where?"

"Botan calm down!" Konema ordered. "Your yelling will only make matters worse. Now Yusuke and the others need to go through the time rift and find Kagome."

"Right sir." Botan said. Taking out a small compact she opened it and Yusuke's face appeared. "Yusuke we have a problem. I need you to report to Konema's office ASAP!"

"Umm…Botan did you just call Urameshi a sap?" Kuwabara asked peering over Yusuke's sholder.

"No you idiot." Yusuke exclaimed knocking Kuwabara across the head. "That means as soon as possible."

"It's surprising you knew that." Botan mumbled almost incoherently. "Just get your asses here now!" Botan yelled wanting to find her child hood friend as soon as possible.

"Damn Botan. I ain't never heard you cuss. We're on our way." Yusuke said closing the compact. Turning to Kuwabara he said, "Come on Kurwabara, we gotta find Hiei it looks like Kurama is already at Konema's office.

Back in Feudal Japan

Inuyasha reached the well just as Kagome disappeared off the edge. He lunged toward the well hoping to dive in after Kagome.

Just as he was about a foot away from the well Sesshomaru stepped in his path Tokijin in hand. "Well, well Little Brother." He said brother with so much hate you would think it a curse. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play stupid, Sesshomaru. Oh wait, you're not playing." Inuyasha remarked actually making a decent come back other than his usually "Feh".

"And here I thought your weak mind wasn't capable of handling anything other than threats." Sesshomaru mocked.

"Move out of the way Sesshomaru." Inuyasha seethed releasing Tetsiega.

"Make me."

"You asked for it." Inuyasha lunged at his older half brother. The ear piercing sound of swords hitting echoed throughout Inuyasha's forest. The villagers in Kaede's village gathered their children and hid huddling in their homes. Kagome struggled to hand on to the vines inside the well.

Kagome struggled to pull herself up using what little strength she had in her weak and trembling arms. Before when Kagome supposedly jumped down the well instead of returning to her time she grabbed a hold of the vines hanging on the side of the well. She heard the exchange the two brothers had and started to slowly climb out of the well.

When Kagome finally reached the top the feuding brothers were a couple of yards away. She pulled some beads out of her pants pocket (for once she wears pants) and started a chant Kaede taught her after her first encounter with Inuyasha. The beads flew through the air and settled around Sesshomaru's neck. "Bad Dog!" Kagome yelled across the clearing.

Sesshomaru came crashing into the ground. Inuyasha shocked stared at his brother then erupted into laughter. "What the hell is this?" Sesshomaru exclaimed grabbing a hold of the beaded necklace.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me you jerk." Kagome shouted.

Well I decided to end it at a fairly funny part. I'm so sry for the long update and this chapter being so short but I've had some serious writers block. Well happy New Year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next update won't be so long.

The 10th chapterwas the last time to vote. Here are the results:

Kagome and Inuyasha: 0

Kagome and Kurama: 11

Inuyasha and Kikyo (this also means Kagome may die or end up with another person.): 3

Kurama and Sango: 4

And maybe: Sango and Hiei: 3

Kagome and Hiei: 17

Kagome and Yusuke: 9

Or: Sango and Yusuke: 0

Your new couples are: Kagome and Hiei, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Sango and Kurama. Special thanks to everyone that voted. This also means that Inuyasha and Kikyo and maybe some other people my die.

Review Responses:

Sweet Tension: Well I'm glad you don't think it's that bad.

InuyashaJunky: I'm glad you like the pairing.

Itasuko-chan: I'm glad you like the pairing. And I hope you like the update.

ptbear: I don't know if Sesshomaru will actually be with anyone. Plus I don't know if Rin needs a mother cause she seems to be adjusting well with Sesshomaru and Jaken. But there is always a possibility. Hiei is coming soon. Let's see how everything turns out.

CrimsonEyes7806: Hey wut does wonky mean??? I'm glad you like the story. After watching the show for some reason everyone (males) in the show either seems to like Kagome, think she's annoying, or both so just watch I may switch some stuff around and make some people think Kagome's really annoying and/or try to kill her. Who knows? You have a really good story I hope everybody checks it out. **CHECK OUT HER STORY!!!!!!!**

inukuramaRmine: Sry you didn't make it in time for the vote. Kurama gets Sango. I think they are a fairly good couple. I hope you like the rest of the story even if it isn't Kur/Kag.

I hope everyone like this chapter. I love all the reviews I'm getting even though I'm not good at updating regularly. I need some ideas. So push the purple button and send comments, reviews, ideas, suggestions, and even flames. The flames will be used to make hot chocolate for the cold weather. So plz review.


	13. Payback and Should I keep this going

Disclaimer: You probably don't know dis but I don't own nething. Go figure.

Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 12

Last Chapter:

Sesshomaru came crashing into the ground. Inuyasha shocked stared at his brother then erupted into laughter. "What the hell is this?" Sesshomaru exclaimed grabbing a hold of the beaded necklace.

"That's what you get for kidnapping me you jerk." Kagome shouted.

This Chapter:

"What the hell happened?" Sesshomaru yelled furiously. "Where the hell did this necklace come from? You stupid bitch! What the hell did you do to me?"

"Bad dog," Kagome said coming toward the two. "I have a name you know."

"Fine Kagome. What in the seven hells did you do to me?" Sesshomaru yelled unnaturally angry.

"I put prayer beads on you now when I say bad dog you will com crashing to the ground. Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked around only to see Inuyasha laughing so hard he had tears pouring from his eyes. Kagome rethought her sentence. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. Sit Inuyasha. It's not like I haven't done that to you before."

"Dammit Kagome. What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha seething from the ground.

"For laughing at Sesshomaru, duh!"

"He kidnaps you and then you go and protect him. Stupid onna."

"Sit Inuyasha. Now that I think about it. Bad dog. Where the hell do you get off kidnapping me?" 'Payback,' she thought.

That was jus a short chapter since I haven't updated in a while. I really don't see a point or a plot goin on in this story. I could think of one but that's only if you want me to. Tell me if I should keep this story going or not.

Review Responses:

ptbear: I'm glad you thought the last chapter wuz funny. I hope dis u liked dis chapter. Don't you just love Sess's reaction 2 da prayer beads? It's priceless. :-D

Shadow Cat Reborn: I'm glad you liked my story. Thanks for the luck I probably need it ;-).

Thanx to everyone that reviewed. I hope to get more.

Ja

Twisted Deception

formally Black-Fire Eclipse


End file.
